


Kara and Lucy: A Snapshot Through the Years

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventually Superlane, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kara is not Supergirl, everyone is human, snap shots of Kara and Lucy's friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara and Lucy meet when they were kids, this is a story of their journey from childhood to adulthood.





	1. Kindergarten Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that there is not a lot of Superlane fanfiction, so I thought I would contribute with this little story. I wrote this as a way to get back into the whole writing fanfiction again. I've hit a wall and decided to try to ease my way back in, before tackling my other stories.
> 
> This story will follow Kara and Lucy from primary school until they become adults. These are a series of one-shots that are connected to tell the story of how they became best friends and how they eventually fell in love as adults.

Today was Kara Zorel-Prince’s first day of kindergarten and she was not a happy camper. She had to leave all her friends behind and move to a new school, thanks to her mom’s law office had sent her to National City to open up another branch. Her best friend, Alex was going to the first grade and she was a lot happier than Kara, but then again she would be going to her old school.

“It will be fun, Kara. Making new friends, and exploring new places.” Alex tried to reassure her.

Kara crossed her arms, “I don’t want new friends or to explore new places. I like my old friends and my old room. What if no one likes me or I don’t make friends?”

Alex gave her a side hug, “How can you not make friends, Kara? You’re a ball of sunshine, everyone would like you.”

Kara tried to believe in her friend, because she would never tell her wrong, but she felt that she was wrong about this. This is why Diana found herself trying to walk Kara to class, it was hard considering she was kicking and screaming.

They were greeted at the door by Kara’s teacher, Ms. Moors, “First-day jitters, it’s pretty common for kids.”

Diana sighed, “It’s a very difficult time for Kara, she does not do well with change.”

The teacher gave her a kind smile, “That is understandable.” She looked at Kara who was no longer kicking and her cries turned into quiet sobs, “Hi sweetie, what’s your name?”

Kara wiped her face, “My name is Kara Zorel-Prince.” She answered with a watery smile.

The teacher gave Kara a friendly smile, “My name is Ms. M’orzz and I am your teacher this year. I know that starting a new school can be scary, but you’ll make friends and it will not seem so bad. Would you like to come into class and meet the other students?” The teacher held out her hand

Kara looked at her mother and  her teacher, “Okay.” She agreed taking the teachers hand. Kara let go and ran the short distance to her mom and hugged her around her waist.

“It will be okay sweetheart. You will have fun and make a lot of friends. I’ll be here to pick you up after school okay?” Diana reassured her daughter, this was hard on her too.

Kara looked up at her mom, “Okay, mommy. I’ll see you after school.”

Diana smiled, “I love you to the moon and back.”

Kara beamed, “I love you to infinity and beyond.” She let go of her mom and blew her a kiss. Kara took Ms. M’orzz extended hand and followed her in the class. As soon as Kara entered her nerves got the best of her when she saw everyone looking at her. She held onto the teacher’s hand tightly.

Ms. M’orzz gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, Kara. Class we have a new student joining us today, this is Kara Zorel-Prince and she moved all the way from Metropolis. Can we say hello?”

“Hi, Kara!” The class greeted her with bright smiles.

Kara relaxed and waved back to the class while giving a small ‘hi’ in return. She let go of the teacher’s hand and stood tall like Alex had taught her months before. Alex had told her that if she was to be confident, then everyone will know she’s not a wimp.

“Kara, you will be sitting between, Lucy Lane” The teacher pointed to a smaller brunette girl, “and Sara Lance.” She pointed to a little blonde girl sitting on the other side of the empty seat.

Kara made her way to her table and put her backpack on the back of her chair before sitting down. She looked between the two girls who gave her big toothy grins. They seemed like nice girls.

“Hi, Kara. I’m Lucy and this here is my friend Sara Lance, she is new just like you.”

Sara gave a small wave, “We can stick together, it would be better that way.”

Kara smiled at her, “I would like that, very much.”

The day was not bad for Kara after all, she would have to call and tell, Alex about her day when school was over. They spent part of the day working on their numbers and a little bit of math. Kara was a math whiz and blew the teacher away with her knowledge. When it was time for recess she, Sara and Lucy walked out to the playground hand and hand.

The trio found the swing set and they were taking turns pushing each other until they got tired. Kara grew tired of the swings and suggested that they go over to the monkey bars since there were not a lot of kids there.

“I’ll race you!” Lucy challenged.

Kara smiled, “Okay, last one there has to kiss Sara on the cheek.”

Sara grimaced, “Why do you have to kiss me?”

Kara grinned, “It’s always a good thing to kiss a pretty girl.” She blushed.

“On your mark, get set, go!” Lucy called out before taking off running.

Kara ran as fast as her little legs could take her, but she was not fast enough to beat Lucy. Lucy climbed on the monkey bars and stuck out her tongue, “You have to kiss, Sara, Kara.”

Sara blushed and Kara looked sheepish, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Kara kicked the dirt, “I want to, Lucy won and it’s the rule.”

“Okay, on the count of three.”

They both counted, “One…two…three.” Kara kissed Sara on the cheek and moved back.

Lucy grinned, “Sara and Kara sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First, comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sara and Kara with a baby carriage.”

Sara and Kara climbed up the monkey bars and sat next to Lucy they had a view of the whole playground and watched as the other kids play. Sara was too busy hanging upside down and Kara turned slightly to Lucy.

“You’re a very fast runner.” Kara complimented her.

Lucy frowned, “My dad is in the military, we have to run, or else we get in trouble.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “That doesn’t sound like a nice, daddy. You wanna come over to my house sometime and play?”

Lucy’s frown turned into a smile, “I’ll talk to my mom and she can talk to your mom.”

“I would like that.”

Recess was over and the three girls made their way back to class, holding hands, as they did before when they went outside. They took their seats and it was time for them to do arts and crafts. Kara decided to paint, while Lucy made a macaroni bracelet, and Sara was stringing colorful beads on a string.

Lucy looked over at Kara’s picture, “What are you painting?”

Kara looked up from her drawing, “I am painting me, you and Sara.” She pointed at each of the people.

“You’re a very good painter, Kara.” Sara complimented her.

Kara blushed, “Thank you. My mommy says I have a talent for drawing and painting.”

“I agree with your mommy, you are talented.” Lucy agreed.

The rest of the day flew by and it was time for school to end, Kara didn’t want to end because she did not want to leave her new found friends. It was time for them to line up and head outside, Kara and Lucy were in the pick-up line and Sara was in the line for the bus. This disappointed Kara, but she would see Sara tomorrow. She and Lucy made their way outside and they saw their moms waiting for them.

Lucy reached into her backpack and pulled out her macaroni bracelet, “Here, Kara. I want you to have it.”

Kara’s face lit up, “Really?! Thank you Lucy.” She gave her a hug, “I want to give you something too.” She pulled away and opened her back pack to pull out the picture she drew, “I want you to have this.” Kara handed her picture to her friend.

Lucy smiled, “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara watched as Lucy walked over to her mom and Kara ran to her mom with a big smile on her face.

“Did you have a good first day of school?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara smiled beatifically, “I sure did. I made two new friends.” She answered thinking about Sara and Lucy.

Diana helped Kara into the car, “I knew you would sweetheart. I told you that it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Kara was happy she made two new friends, she could wait to tell, Alex. She would be so proud of her. The rest of the day found Kara in a good mood, her mom let her call Alex and she told her all about her day and about Lucy and Sara. Alex told her about her first day and told her how she met a few new friends named Maggie and Susan. They talked a little bit more until it was time for them to eat dinner. Kara made a promise to call Alex tomorrow before hanging up the phone. She was happy that her mother decided to move them, she wouldn’t have met Sara and Lucy.


	2. First Grade Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy maneuver first grade together.

_First Grade_

Kara entered the class with slight trepidation, it was a new school year, and she was no longer in kindergarten but in first grade. Alex had told her that first grade was a little different from kindergarten because they didn’t have naps, they didn’t play centers, and they had more work to do. She really hoped that Lucy and Sara were in the same class as her this year. Kara didn’t get a chance to see Lucy or Sara over the summer because she was in Midvale visiting with Alex and her family. Kara looked for her desk and she was that she would be sitting next to Lucy this year. She looked for Sara but didn’t see her name on the desk. This disappointed Kara a little because she wouldn’t be able to see her friend. Kara took a seat at her desk and watched as the other students filed in. She smiled brightly when she was Lucy walk through the door. Kara waved her friend over enthusiastically.

“Kara!” Lucy screamed excitedly as she literally ran to her friend.

Kara got up from her desk and hugged her friend tightly, “I missed you Lucy.”

Lucy hugged her tight, “I missed you too, Kara. The summer wasn’t the same without you.”

Kara broke the hug, “I know. I told my best friend Alex all about you, I think she was jealous, because you are so awesome. Did you have fun on your vacation?”

Lucy put her book bag on the back of her chair, “Kind of, I went to spend the summer with my grandparents with my sister Lois. It’s really boring, they live in the country, but I did spend my time riding a horse though. That was cool.”

Kara smiled as she listened to her friend talk, she really did miss Lucy. She was all she could talk about with, Alex. Kara was pretty sure that Alex had heard enough about her friend, but she didn’t care, she liked Lucy a lot.

“I don’t see, Sara. I guess she is not in our class this year.” Lucy looked around.

Kara sighed, “No, she’s not maybe we will see her at lunch or at recess.”

“I hope so, I missed her too.” Lucy agreed.

The school bell rang and in walked the teacher instead of having a woman this year, they had a man. Kara never had a teacher that was a man before, they were always women, but she guessed he would be kind of cool.

“Settle down class. My name is Mr. Lord and I am your teacher this year.”

“Good morning, Mr. Lord.” The class greeted their teacher.

 “I know you’ve probably heard some pretty scary things about first grade, but I’m here to tell you that we are going to have fun while learning. Before we get started let’s play a game called getting to know you. I would like you to go around and tell us something about yourself.” He explained to the class. “Now, who would like to go first?”

Everyone raised their hands and Mr. Lord had chosen Lucy to go first. Kara put her hand down and watched as Lucy stood up beside her desk.

“My name is Lucy Lane and I am six years old. I have a big sister named Lucy and I spent my time at my grandparents’ house. I have a horse there but I missed my best friend, Kara.” She smiled at Kara and sat down.

“Thank you Lucy. Who would like to go next?” The teacher asked.

Kara raised her hand but put it down because she didn’t want to go next, not yet at least, because she didn’t know what to say. Mr. Lord ended up choosing another student and Kara listened as he introduced himself.

“My name is Winn Schott Jr. I’m six years old and I spent the summer with some friends of my family.” He sat down immediately without looking at anyone else.

It was finally Kara’s turn she stood up beside her desk, “My name is Kara Zorel-Prince and I am 5 ½ years old. I spent my summer in Midvale with my best friend Alex and her family. It was a lot of fun but I missed my other best friend, Lucy Lane.” She gave a toothy smile before sitting down.

The rest of the students in the class continued their introductions, but Kara and Lucy were not paying attention. They spent their time playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of paper and writing little notes to each other. Once the other students introduced themselves, Mr. Lord started to teach the day’s lessons. And true to his word, he made learning fun and made games out of everything. Alex was wrong, first grade was not as bad as she said it would be, she would definitely have to tell her when she called her tonight. Before she Kara knew it, it was time for lunch and she couldn’t have been happier. She grabbed her lunchbox and walked with Lucy to the back of the line.

“What did your mommy pack you for lunch?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know she likes to surprise me with my lunches. She says it makes my lunch fun.”

Kara liked the lunches that her mom packed for her it was always her favorites. Her mom would always put little notes in there for her to see. Kara was happy that she had a mommy that loved her, unlike some people she knows, who have moms who are truly horrid.

“What did you bring for lunch?” Kara asked curiously.

Lucy grimaced, “The usual a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips and probably a couple of cookies and water. My parents are kind of weird when it comes down to what they give me for lunch.”

“I’ll share my lunch with you, if you don’t have anything you like.” Kara told her.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their designated table they ended up sitting at the end of the table with Winn Schott and James Olsen. Kara looked around the cafeteria for Sara when she spotted her sitting a few tables over. Sara must have saw her too, because she waved at her and she waved back, before turning to her friends. Kara opened up her lunchbox and saw that her mom had packed her favorite: potstickers.

“What do you have Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara grinned, “Potstickers, apple sauce, peanut butter cookies and a Capri Sun.” She answered excitedly, “What about you, Lucy?”

Lucy opened up her lunchbox, “A peanut butter jelly sandwich, a bag of chips, apple slices and apple juice.” She looked over at James, “What about you, James?”

“I have a ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, two chocolate chip cookies and some fruit juice.”

The trio looked over at Winn, “I have a chicken salad sandwich, celery sticks and carrots, a fruit cup and orange juice.”

They ended up trading some of their lunches among each other and Kara found a note that her mother had given her. It had a heart followed by her flowing writing, telling her to have a good day. Kara put the note in the bottom of her lunch box, she loved getting those little notes. Lucy and Kara sat close to each other swinging their legs back and forth while they ate. They listened as James told them about his summer.

Lunch was over and they headed back to class Kara took her seat next to Lucy, who gave her an enigmatic smile. Kara blushed and hid behind her hair, she didn’t understand why she would get all blush-y when Lucy was around. Mr. Lord had given them some writing prompts and gave them the opportunity to write. Of course Kara chose to write about Lucy and how they are friends.

“Alright class, put your pencils down. You should have chosen your prompt to write about. Who would like to read theirs first?” Mr. Lord asked.

Kara raised her hand before anyone else, “Alright, Kara why don’t you go first and tell us what you wrote about.”

Kara stood up and smoothed out her skirt before picking up her notebook, “I chose to write about my best friend.” She looked over at Lucy before reading, “My best friend is Lucy Lane, we’ve been friends since kindergarten. She’s very pretty and her smile is like the sun. We play together on the weekends and we go places together. I love her very much she’s like the sister I never had.” She finished her little story and sat down.

Mr. Lord smiled, “That was very sweet, Kara. I am glad that you have a friend like Lucy too. Who’s next?”

Lucy’s hand went up next, “Alright, Lucy why don’t you tell us your prompt and what you wrote about.”

Lucy stood up with her head held high, “I chose to write about what I wanted to be when I grow up. When I grow up, I want to be a lawyer, I want to be able to help people and put bad guys in jail. I want to get married to Kara and have a puppy named Spot. Then we will live happily ever after.” She sat down.

“Mr. Lord, Lucy can’t marry, Kara because she’s a girl. Girls can’t marry girls, it’s a sin.” A boy named Lex told the class.

Lucy frowned, “Two girls can get married and two boys can get married too.”

Mr. Lord put his hand up, “Lex, I understand that you may believe, that girls can’t marry girls or boys can’t marry boys, but love is love. You have to respect Lucy and her choice to want to marry, Kara when she gets older.”

Lucy stuck her tongue out at the boy before looking at Kara her smile never wavering. Kara returned her smile and held out her hand for Lucy to hold. They held hands under their desks until it was time for them to go to recess. The twosome of cuteness ran out to the playground followed by James and Winn, they were in the middle of playing tag when Lex came over to them.

“Go away, Lex we don’t want to play with you.” Lucy told him.

Lex sneered, “I didn’t come over here to play with you. I came to tell you that you’re an abomination and you’re going to go to hell, just like Kara.”

James stood in front of them, “Leave them alone, Lex. They did nothing to you.”

While James was trying to keep Lex away another boy pushed Kara down to the ground and spit on her. Lucy was seeing red and she punched him in the nose and kicked him in the crotch. This sent the boy sprawling to the ground. Lucy had a triumphant grin on her face.

Winn helped Kara up and she went over to Lucy, wow thank you Lucy, you’re my hero. No one has ever done that before, except for maybe Alex. Mr. Lord came over to find out what was going on.

“What happened over here?” He asked the students.

“Lex came over here and said some mean things to Kara and Lucy. One of his friends pushed Kara down.” Winn explained.

Lucy looked down at the ground, “I punched him because he pushed Kara down. She could have been hurt.”

Mr. Lord looked at Kara, “Is this true, Kara?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, Lex came over and told Lucy that her marrying me was an abmonination and we were going to hell. Then James tried to keep him away, then that boy that Lucy punched pushed me down and her ruined my dress.” She explained proudly.

“Thank you, Kara. Lucy and Eric you will have to go see the principle and I will be calling your parents.” Mr. Lord told the two.

Lucy froze, “Please don’t call my parents.”

Mr. Lord looked at Lucy, “I’m sorry, Lucy but we have to.”

Lucy sighed, “Okay.”

Kara watched as her best friend was taken away by Mr. Lord. She felt bad for getting her friend in trouble. Winn and James approached her.

“Lucy is going to be okay, Kara. You wanna come play superheroes with us?” James tried to reassure her.

Kara grinned, “Okay, but I want to be Supergirl! And you can be my Superfriends.”

Winn cheered, “Superfriends to the rescue.”

They ran around the playground pretending to beat up bad guys and saving the world. Kara enjoyed herself but being Supergirl was hard work. She stopped when she saw Lucy coming back to the playground.

Kara ran over to her, “Lucy you’re back! What happened? Did you get in big trouble?”

Lucy wiped her face, “I didn’t get aspended but my mommy had to come up here. I got punished, so I can’t come over to your house after school.”

Kara hugged her friend, “I’m sorry you got in trouble, Lucy.”

Lucy hugged her back, “I was protecting you. I will always protect you.”

The bell rang for recess to come to an end and the students all went back to their respective classes. The rest of the day flew by then it was time for them to go home. They got in their lines and headed out the classroom. Lucy and Kara was still holding hands when they exited the building and went to the waiting area to wait for their parents.

“My mommy is here, come and say hi to her.” Kara told Lucy happily hopping from foot to foot.

Lucy grinned, “Okay.”

The two ran over to where Diana was standing and greeted her with matching smiles.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite troublemakers. How was school today?”

Lucy frowned, “It was okay, but I got into trouble today.”

Diana looked at her, “What happened, Lucy?”

“I read my story in class and I said that I wanted to marry Kara when I got older. A boy pushed her down and I hit him and made his nose bleed.” Lucy explained.

“It wasn’t her fault mommy; the boy was being a big meanie. Lucy can’t come over today after school.” Kara chimed in.

Diana put her hands on Lucy’s shoulders, “Thank you for taking care of Kara, Lucy. That was very brave of you. If you want to marry Kara when you get older, you have my blessing.”

Kara smiled brightly, “You hear that Lucy? We can get married! Mommy said we could.”

Lucy smiled, “I like that.”

“Thank you, Diana for keeping an eye on Lucy until I finished talking to her teacher.” Ella thanked the other woman.

Diana gave a nod of her head, “It was no problem, you know how much I love Lucy.”

Ella smiled at the other women and then looked at Kara, “I’m sorry about what happened today on the playground. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, my dress got a little dirty, but I had my protector. I just wish didn’t have to get in trouble.” Kara kicked at her other shoe lightly.

“I know, Kara but she will be able to come play in a week.” Ella reassured her.

Kara pouted, “Okay.” She gave Lucy a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Lucy nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.”

The two girls broke apart and their mother’s exchanged pleasantries. Kara’s shoulders slumped and she got into the waiting car. Today was not a good day, Lucy got in trouble and she couldn’t come over and play.

“It will be okay, Kara. You will see her again tomorrow.” Her mom told her.

Kara looked out the window, “It won’t be the same.”

Kara didn’t say anything for the rest of the night she was sad that her friend got in trouble. That night she had forgot to call Alex and tell her all about her day, and how Lucy said she wanted to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy already decided that she wanted to marry Kara when she grew up. I know there is a grammatical error but most first graders do not know how to say abomination or suspended.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time`xoxo~NR

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they cute? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
